In recent times, there has been a proliferation of portable electronic devices that have become an essential part of everyday life. Many of these devices are small, pocket sized, and designed to fit in user's hand and be carried routinely on a user's person. These portable devices may perform a multitude of functions; (e.g., a remote control for an automotive security system, a stereo system, etc.).
For instance, a large proportion of new vehicles have factory installed security systems that typically include an alarm system and means to lock and unlock the vehicle remotely. Some advanced systems have additional functions such as remotely starting the engine, lowering or raising the windows, etc. In addition, almost any vehicle may be retrofitted with an aftermarket alarm system which may include many of the same functions as a factory system. Practically every security system includes a remote control unit which enables the user to set or disable the alarm, lock and unlock the doors, and often permits additional functions. These units are small enough that they may be attached to a key chain and may be carried in a pocket without interfering with activities of the user.
Another type of portable device that is finding increased use is the personal consumer scanner. All products sold in stores have a unique identification code (e.g., a bar code) to identify their type and brand. These codes may be cross-referenced to find price and quantity data for a particular merchant. The codes may be read by permanently mounted scanners at a store checkout to charge for the products, or by hand-held scanners for inventory purposes. Consumers also may make use of those codes to identify merchandise and find out more information about it. The proliferation of portable pocket sized devices such as those described above does, however, create certain problems for the users. For example, many families own more than one motor vehicle with corresponding remote control devices for the security systems of those vehicles. A consumer may not be willing to carry around several car alarm remote controls as well as other portable devices. Even thought the devices may be miniaturized, carrying too many of them becomes impractical. To that end there is a need for a multi-function portable device that may scan the bar codes, serve as a car remote control, etc.